Gravity Falls: Worm hole
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: Mabel and Dipper find a wormhole, and go to check it out. They go in and Dipper finds a 12 year old Wendy and tries to show her that there is a world other than hers.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls: Time Warp

Mabel walked up to me and stuck out her tongue, "Dipp-tthhh-er?" She tries to talk through her braces. I quickly wipe the nasty spit from my face. This is a normal Tuesday in Gravity Falls. Mabel spits on me, I wipe it off, she continues to spit on me. On Sundays, recently, instead of spit, it's vomit. My insane twin sister doesn't seem to understand that if you eat something that you find on the ground and it's been stepped on, don't eat it.

"What Mabel?"

"TTTHHH-so, Dipp-ttthhh-er." The spit keeps coming.

"Mabel, tongue in mouth."

"Oh, that's better. Anyway, guess what I found when I was talking to my vampire boyfriends?"

"What?" I ask, unamused. She just did that to grab my attention. I have more important stuff to do, other than question her vampire boyfriends.

"Well, I found this weird pool, and I wanted to know if you wanted to see it, and if it's in your COMPLETELY NORMAL journal." She still thinks people don't know that it's a freaky journal with a six fingered hand with a three on it and even weirder information about this town.

"I'll check," I flip through the pages. Nothing on the search 'strange pool'.

"Nope, nothing in here. Where is this pool?"

"TO THE FOREST! WADDLES? WHERE ARE YOU, MY BELOVED PIG?" Waddles comes up the stairs and starts to chew on her sweater. Ew.

"Yes you can keep chewing on my sweater. Hahahaha!" Really?

~In the forest near the freaky pool~

"Whoa, Mabel, this is amazing." I say. The pool is only a few centimeters deep, and it's a perfect mirror, with no debris of any sort in it, just water. There are trees everywhere. I attempt to stick my arm in it.

"Dipper! NO! This pool is freaky, don't stick your hand in it!"

"A guy sticks his hand in the unlabeled piranha one time and suddenly, whenever he attempts to stick his hand in water, he gets yelled at."

"Well, I think it's an alternative universe. I want to meet the boy version of me! Ok, you wanna go?"

This isn't right, I need to tell someone.

"Let's go tell Soos, and he can tell Stan."

"Okay." We rush back to the Mystery Shack, tell Soos that he can't tell Stan where we are if we're gone for a few days, and rush back to the pond.

"Ok, Mabel. It's now or never." We take hands, and leap into the pond.

"Ahh!" I open my eyes and I'm on Main Street, still holding Mabel's hand.

We let go at the same time and shudder. I look around. Gravity Falls looks so young. There's the Northwest's, and Mabel's rival, Pacifica. She's, like 9 years old. It's weird.

"Excuse me," I say, turning to someone.

"What year is this?"

"This is 2009, HEIGH-POOH!" Old man McGucket spits on the ground and scampers off to terrorize some children or something.

"Mabel, this isn't an alternate universe, it's a wormhole! It's 2009, not 2014!"

"Really, so. If it's 2009, how old would Mermando be? OMG, I need to find someone and terrorize them with thoughts of the future! THE POWER OF THE FU.." I slap my hand ovr her mouth, and she licks me.

"Eww, Mabel, no! We can't tell them about the future, then it might be altered. Just lay low until we find the wormhole again."

"So, we find another wormhole with other people, and we are just going to leave?"

"Do you really want to mess with Blar Blar again?"

"I thought it was Blendin?"

"Oh, right."

"So, fine, we won't do anything. But hey, this time, he's not involved in how we got here, right? So what do we have to worry about?"

"Lots of things, Mabel. It doesn't matter how we got here, we have to leave, before we mess up the past!"

"Fine, but we're talking to someone who has a mind, like, Soos! Over there!"

We walk over to Soos.

"Hey! What's your name? I like your t-shirt." Mabel says.

"I'm a Soos! Whassup Chicken leg? Sorry, I'm working on that."

"How about, Hambone?" Mabel suggests.

"Whassup Hambone? Yeah! It works! That's genius. You look familiar, have I seen you before?"

I remember that time when we figured out what happened to Soos on his birthday.

"No, we're completely different from anyone you've ever seen before!" I quickly say.

"Oh, I guess you're right! See you around, Hambones! Cool meeting you guys!"

"Bye Soos! See you around!" Mabel calls.

"Mabel, we won't see him _around_! He's from the past!"

"Uhh, fine, Grumpy McGrumper pants!" We start to head for the Mystery Shack when two girls bump into us.

They're about our age and addicted to their phones. They don't look up when they hit us.

"Sorry." The girl with the red hair who bumped into me mumbles.

"No, it's cool." She looks up.

"Wendy?" I ask.

"Yeah, who're you and how do you know my name?" I back off.

"I'm a friend, from… that's not important. But, I'm a friend."

"Well, watch where you're going." She says.

"You were the one who bumped into me. Why do I have to watch?"

"Because I'm too busy to watch. Tambry, come on." They continue off to nowhere.

"Are we staying now?" Mabel asks.

"Oh yeah, we're staying now." Wendy's the same age as I am! We're the same age! I have a chance with her.

"MERMANDO I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Mabel runs off screaming to the pool.

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I run after Mabel.

"Mabel! Get back here with that pig!"

"SQUEE! SQUEE!" Her pig squeals and Mabel picks him up and runs faster.

She finally reaches the pool and runs inside.

"FLEEEEE!" The whistle yells.

"YOU! STOP RUNNING! Is this your first offense, kid?" Pool Check asks.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." Mabel walks in. I can't tell what happens after that, I'm covered in sweat and I can't run anymore.

I just reach the pool when Mabel walks out, disappointed.

"Aw, what's wrong Mabel? Where's Mermando?"

"He's not here yet. He's still in the ocean. Stupid summer romances. If only one had ended in success."

"Don't give up. You can find someone when we get home."

"Can we go now?"

"Uhh,"

"Fine. We'll stay so we can see if you ever had a chance with Wendy, okay? But I'm going to look for a boy that moves away from Gravity Falls, so we'll never meet them."

"Thank you so much Mabel! Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

We hug and at the same time, we say, "Pat, pat." And release the other twin.

"You wanna go find Wendy?" Mabel asks.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I'll go find Grinda and Candy. They'll like me. They're cool." I spot Candy and point at her.

"Hey, look, there's Candy," I say.

"Who is that?" I asks. Mabel's eyes squint.

"Pacifica."

"You want to find Grinda?"

"Must destroy… MABEL SMASH!" She runs off to talk to the little nine year olds, or are they 8?

I run around town, looking for Wendy and Tambry, and I find them at the diner.

"And he's all 'I'm, I'm a friend.' Ha! From where? I think I'd remember him if I knew him from somewhere. But,"

"You're right." I say.

"Oh, you're here. How do you even know me?"

"I, I can't tell you, or if I did, you wouldn't believe me."

"How long have you lived in Gravity Falls?"

"How many years, like now, so far? None. Like, at any time, a summer. But I've learned so much and…"

"Yeah, don't care. You could tell me you were a vampire, and I'd believe you. There are so many weird things happening in this town. Where are you from?"

"The future."

"How far up?"

"2014."

"Cool, so. Are there flying cars yet?"

"Sort of, but they are really only for testing, and they aren't being sold to the average consumer."

"What? How could they not be selling flying cars yet? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, if you want the car to not be illegal and not crash a lot, then you sort of aren't lucky if you're the one buying the untested flying cars?"

"No, I demand a flying car."

"Why?"

"I don't know man, I just do. I'm not going to drive it or anything. So why are you in the past?"

"It was an accident. I accidentaly followed my twin sister into a wormhole."

"You're sister sounds weird."

"She can run faster than I can while carrying a pig. She's carrying the pig, and it's her best friend."

"Ok, tmi."

"People say that?"

"Duh, of course they do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mabel, stop fighting with 9-year-olds who've done nothing to you yet!"  
>"SHE TOOK A STICKER!" Mabel screams. Ouch, Pacifica took a sticker from Mabel's famous sticker book. This is not what you want to do to Mabel, because Mabel hates very few people, and the people are among Adolf Hitler and Scar from <em>The Lion King<em>.

"It was a dragon, get over it! I didn't even use it yet, you can have it back. Here." Pacifica throws it on the ground for Mabel to get. She cradles it after she picks it up.

"Shh, it'll be ok, it can only get better from here." Mabel whispers to the dragon sticker.

"Mabel, come on, it's getting dark. We've gotta go ask Stan to let us stay with him." I pull Mabel along.

"Ugh, fine. Can't we just crash with Soos?"

"Soos? He lives at his creepy grandma's house. We're not sleeping there." I slept there for two weeks, not doing it again. She's creepy, she knows Soos' life, everything about it. Even the weird creepy stuff.

We walk to the Mystery Shack, and we see Stan.

"Do do do, counting money. Hey! Who are you?" We walk up to him. Great, now I have to talk.

"We're two abandoned kids, and we need a place to stay. We happened to know you have a nice, slightly livable atmosphere in your attic, and we need to stay somewhere tonight." Stan scratches his head.

"Hey, Dipper, stop messing around. How old are you again? Mabel, good to see you." Darn it, apparently he knows us.

"We're," I think, "Very well grown 9-year-olds. Can we stay?" I say.

"Yeah, yeah, have the attic. You could have told me you were coming."

"Does Soos work for you?" Mabel asks.

"No, he just follows me around and fixes stuff. I think I might have to start paying him soon."

"Ok, well, we're going to go to the attic and go to sleep. Bye now." I pull Mabel away from Stan and up to the attic.

/

Mabel turns out the light and whispers to me, "Dipper?"

"Yes, Mabel?"

"I'm scared." She says in a little kid voice.

"I know. Me too." I say honestly. Old Gravity Falls means a scarier Gravity Falls that we could screw up at any moment.

"Do you think you could hurry up with falling in love with Wendy?"

"I'll try." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wendy?" I'm in the Shack gift shop and Wendy stands by the post card rack. Last night wasn't a dream. I figured that this was my chance.

"Oh, hi. Dipper, right?" She smiles. I was going to roll my eyes, but that darn smile. Some kid walks into the Mystery Shack yelling.

"RAINBOWS! SPARKLES!" A strange pale kid walks in throwing glitter and smile stickers. He has a basket that he carries with him. Of stickers. Well….

"HI WENDY! Who's that?" Wendy rolls her eyes. Do I know this guy from the future? He's all bubbly, almost Mabel-like.

"Oh, hi Robbie. This is my new friend Dipper." She gestures to me as she says my name. ROBBIE? I HAD TO DEAL WITH HIM IN THE PAST, AND NOW, TOO? WHAT?

"HI DIPPER! This is Wendy, she's my girlfriend so stay away. Oh, Wendy, you forgot your coral necklace at my house, so I brought it for you." He places the necklace around her neck, and she tries not to squirm. Is it because she doesn't like him? It better be because she doesn't like him.

"Robbie, I'm not your girlfriend. Go on, go find a new friend. Dipper and I are going to go outside in the forest. And we want to be alone. Bye." She waves to him and grabs my arm with Hulk strength.

"Ow," I mumble, almost inaudibly. She doesn't like him, right?

She drags me out the door, into the forest, and she sits down on a log. She rips off the coral necklace. I sit down next to her.

"Thanks for that back there. Robbie's just a little kid. He's still 4 at heart. He's not my boyfriend. If I had a boyfriend, of course, I'd tell you to back off and everything, but I'm still single and everything." She flashes me a thumbs up. My left eye twitches. She can tell that I'm attempting to flirt? Man, I'm bad at hiding this stuff.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess. Was he ever…" She interrupts.

"A bad boy? Yeah. Then some idiot showed him the joys of 4-year-olds. Now he claims that he's 4. Even at school. That's how he normally acts, too." Wendy picks up a stick and gets out a knife. She starts to scrape the stick with the knife and it starts to sharpen.

"What's that for?" I ask. She's sharpening a STICK. To kill me? I don't know.

"Chill, dude." She slugs me in the shoulder. "I'm just trying to whittle. Never learned how properly. Mom died after that. And now I just know how to sharpen sticks, and not actually whittle wood. My family is nuts." She says this mostly straight, but when she mentions her mom, she sniffles a bit.

"Wendy, I know how hard it is."

"Actually you just have to get the knife at the right angle and scrape the wood off and…"

"No, I mean your mom. You don't have to hide yourself. I mean, I get it. It hasn't happened to me, but I can fantasize. And I have very vivid fantasizing sessions."

"Ok, so I'm kinds sad my mom's gone, but I have a piece of her still. Whittling. She'd be yelling about how the stick was just sharp and not a picture. But I know I always have her. But, anyway, I wanted to know more about the future. What's it like?"

"Well, it's quite boring. Stan is older, he doesn't wear pants as often, and makes me do all the hard work around the Shack. Soos actually works at the Shack, he's fatter, and he's… maybe, no… wise-ish? For Soos. And Robbie's Goth and loves you, you reject him, but he still hasn't stopped trying, and now he's with Tambry. You're…" I look at Wendy. She's really interested in my stories of the future. Maybe I shouldn't tell her about herself, because a 12-year-old shouldn't look at a 15-year-old that way.

"You know, I'm probably not supposed to tell you this stuff. I'm from the future, and you're here."

She turns her head at me, "Why not? Am I not trustworthy enough?" I shake my head. Trustworthy should be her middle name.

"No, but I don't know what could happen. Like if I accidentally alter the past, the future will automatically auto correct itself to adjust to the past. Your future is amazing, I don't want to destroy it. I don't want you to subconsciously change it, and then the time police to go after you. Yes, they exist."

"Not surprised about the time police. I get the future changed thing, but I need to know one more thing future before we can continue to hang out."

"Anything, Wendy." I say, confidently. Whatever she wants to know, I'll tell her.

"How old are you in the future? 15 like me, or 12, like you now?"

NOT A GOOD QUESTION! Should I lie and have her think I've been her _boyfriend_ or something, or should I tell the truth? I'm gonna be called out either way, why not try to be truthful?

"Well, you're probably going to hate me for saying this, but I'm still…" Her eyes widen, like I'm telling her the fate of the universe, "15. Like you." I sigh. I'm such a wimp.

"Oh, cool. So the time affected you, too?" She smiles.

"Yes." I bow my head. I'm such a jerk. When Mabel finds out, I'll be a sticker-less jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

GF 5

"So, now that we're the same age, do you want to maybe, go get something to eat at the diner? I can pay, obviously. With future money." Wendy smiles.

"You know, I still would've liked you if you said you were 12."

"Really?" I look at her. She shrugs.

"Why not?"

"Because…" This is my second chance, take it, Dipper. "I don't see how you could take me seriously as 12, I'd be 3 years younger than you." You COWARD!

"That's fine with me, as long as you're good to me. Like buy me a flying car when I demand one." She winks at me and my laugh cracks. Yikes.

"Sorry, I like you. As a friend. No way am I going to buy you a car that you'll die if you drive in. You still haven't answered my question. So?" She smiles mischievously.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll go out with you. Even though you're 3 years younger than me. You're a terrible liar. Bye!" She jumps up and runs out of the forest. I just sit limply on the log.

"So, how'd it go?" Mabel's face appears in a nearby bush.

"Ah! How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything. All the time." She cocks her head and makes kissy noises. Ugh.

I hear another leaves rustling noise and I look behind me. Soos pops out of the bushes.

"I'm not HERE!" Soos says. I massage my temple. Really, Soos?

"Soos, I can see you."

"Darn it!" He sinks slowly back into the bushes again and goes, "What about now?"

I rub my temple. These are the genius people I'm with all the time. How the heck is my IQ so high?

"No, I can't see you anymore, Soos."

"YES!" I hear a rustling of leaves that indicate Soos is doing a fist pump.

"Seriously, how'd it go? I want DETAILS! Tell me everything in deeeeeeeeep detail!" Mabel shoves her face in mine. I push her away and wipe the accidentally sprayed spit on my face.

"She said she might go out with me. And she knows that I'm 3 years younger than her. And she still likes me." I'm surprised now, too. She like ME! YAY! Wait, self-control, Dipper. Deep breaths.

"So can we go home now?" Mabel stares at me, she wants to go home. Why?

"Why? It's awesome here!" I smile.

"Dipper, we're changing things here. I think I just saw Robbie giving out a _dinosaur_ sticker. Wendy likes you. Soos didn't discover Hambone on his own. Waddles isn't here. Stan is starting to wear pants less often. I don't think this is good, Dipper. I want to see what happens to you and Wendy, but I don't want to stick around to watch us change things that aren't supposed to change. I want to go home."

Mabel's serious. She's right, but I don't want to admit that. What if I do want to stay here with Wendy? Go to school here, be Wendy's boyfriend? Hang with her friends? With Mabel, who doesn't want to do this? Why doesn't she want to do this? How could she do this?

"Why would you ask me to leave? I've sacrificed my one chance with Wendy before to get you your pig, and now you're going to do this to me again? Why?" She owes me. She owes me way more than I owe her.

"I sacrificed my chance with Gabe so you could get your crummy body back, before. You think I haven't sacrificed anything, Dipper?"

"Oh yeah? You took a picture of me giving reverse mouth-to-mouth, to a MERMAN! I've sacrificed more than you have ever for me. Can't I just have a few more days?"

"Dipper, this place is scarier than the Gravity Falls we live in. I can feel it. This isn't good, I can feel some superior force driving this, and we're going off a cliff. We have to go, now Dippingsauce. This is the last time I'll convince you. You can't stay here…"

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice shouts. A yellow triangle confronts us.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mabel, Dipper, so great to see you again. So, let's get down to business. I need a little-"

"Why did you stop us?" Mabel looks at Bill curiously. He doesn't care for much other than himself. He doesn't really need us for much.

"Well, I have something to offer you two, and I wanted to offer it to you. It'd accommodate both of you, but I'd need a little payment." Bill raises his eyebrow.

"Keep talking." I say, flatly. This guy makes no sense, he's doesn't often give up on stuff. He's going to get his deal, even if we don't really agree.

"Well, I could let the future of Gravity Falls continue happen on its own if you two still stayed here."

"What do you mean, you isosceles demon?" Mabel screams at him. This statement is correct.

"Look, I don't mean any harm. I'm just saying, I could let you guys stay in Gravity Falls and Dipper could have his chance with Wendy. But, Mabel could have the same future she wants, so nothing would change it. You'd both have your way. Both. So, what do you say?"

"What's the catch?" I ask. There's always a catch with this stuff.

"I'd need, YOUR JOURNAL!" Bill uses his big voice.

Mabel and I huddle up, so Bill doesn't see our decision making.

"We aren't going to agree to this, right Mabel?" I ask. Now way I'd give Bill the journal. NEVER!

"No, way. Dippingsauce. But, I still want to go home. I'm sorry. You can stay. But I won't."

"Okay… We can handle it." I say. I'm almost positive that's a lie. You can't suddenly give up on 12 years of twin hood for a girl. Even if that girl is Wendy.

We turn to Bill.

"We don't accept," Mabel says to him. He turns red.

"Oh yeah, I forgot one of the side effects to saying no to me. So, a bunch of bad stuff will happen to you, alter the future and what not. So, I don't care that you don't accept." He crosses his arms. Mabel crosses his her arms. She's stubborn like that.

I pull her aside. "Mabel," I hiss, "We have to accept now." I say.

"Sure, Dipper. What did you say before? We can't give up that journal. He wants it, that's our advantage."

"Mabel, that's our weakness! We need that journal, he sees time on a daily basis. He may need that journal, but we need normal lives! Mabel!" My point sounds stupid, even to me. I give up.

"Fine. BILL!" I shout to him.

"We still don't accept." Mabel says. His eyebrow furrows, then goes back to normal.

"Have it your way, kids. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! BYE!" He snaps out of Gravity Falls, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

"There is no way we are staying here, Dip. Let's go home." Mabel attempts to pull me through the forest.

"Mabel, no. Bill just challenged us. We have to go through with this. To prove to Bill how smart we are. To prove our worth." I coax Mabel. She knows she can't resist a challenge.

"Okay, but we have to be careful. Remember, Bill's an all knowing being of the universe. He can throw so many obstacles our way. Twin power time?" Mabel asks. She knows this unites us, and we can't be broken apart.

"Twin powers, unite!" We do a fist bump.

Now what? Just wait for Bill to show up again? I'm just going to go find Wendy again. I need to see her. Before the Bill curse kicks in.

"Um… I gotta… You know?" I can barely ask Mabel. I shouldn't have to, but she smiles weakly and lets me go.

I walk through the forest, on the way back to the shack, and I start thinking. I'm angry. All-knowing creatures who can travel through time and space, making complete mayhem, rule the universe, or whatever, and Mabel and I are stuck in the only town that seems to even know it. How is that fair? I feel like I'm being cheated out of even more. Why the heck are these idiots in charge of all life? Being able to extract and put back deer teeth isn't a skill you can just "acquire"! There's so much I'm angry about, I find Wendy. Without looking for her. That's a first.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. I sit down next to her. Her head is in her hands, and her back heaves up and down. It's a sad sight, one of the happiest girls I know being depressed. She lifts her head, and goes, "What did you do, Dipper?" She lifts her face, and I realize something: she's not 12-year-old Wendy. She's 15-year-old Wendy! How did she get here?

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Wendy starts to scream and starts to chase me. I know you can only be chased if you run, but I don't want to figure out what I did. I run through the forest, and I trip on a root. Wendy finds me, and she has a knife. She lifts it up over me, and then she turns to dust. She's gone. For good. For GOOD.

"Wendy?" I ask nothing but the air. I realize, if she turned to dust, maybe I will, too. Or she died. In the future? I don't know what happened to her, but I know she's dead. And soon, 12-year-old Wendy won't be doing too good either. She's in trouble. She's being erased from the universe. I can feel it. And I know who's next.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy's gone. Gone. I run to Mabel.

"MABEL! MA" I scream for her, and I get a hand on my mouth.

"Shh, what just happened to you? You look like the barf sticker you told me to throw away." Mabel is confused. I'm confused. What is wrong with me? I have to go find Wendy! Younger Wendy, that is.

"WEND" I start to scream again, but I get another hand to the mouth.

"What's going on, Dippingsauce? You're acting," She gets a sticker, "wired!" She shoves the sicker at me.

"Look, I just saw 15 Wendy in the forest, and then she turned to dust and I think Bill's erasing us from the universe and I need to find 12 Wendy. Wendy 12 and 15 and" I can't think anymore. I'm dead. Brain dead.

/

"Dipper? Dipper? DIPPER WAKE UP!" 12-year-old Wendy stands over me.

"Ah?" I ask, my voice is too weak to speak.

"Look, Stan thinks you're having hallucinations. You can't go to the doctor now, you've got to wait. Look at me, you are going to survive this. You're going to go home." Wendy stands over me, with determination in her eyes. I feel stronger.

"Wendy, does Mabel… Mabel have?" I can't get the rest of the words out again.

"Look, we've got you covered, Dipper. I still like you, a lot, but you've got to go now. I… love you." Wendy bows her head as she says this.

"Would you?" I ask, I give up on trying to use my strength to speak, but I'll need it for later.

"I would always go out with you, Dipper. You're my soul mate. But, our souls only work in this case. So, when I'm older than you, I still love you, Dipper, but we aren't soul mates. I'll be cheering for you." That makes my head throb and I barely feel it even though I'm in terrible medical condition, "I'm sorry if I messed up the future for you, but I hope we can still be friends." Wendy puts her hand over mine. I pull it toward my mouth, kiss her hand, and put her hand with my kiss to her lips. She smiles.

"I love you, Dipper." She bends down and kisses me. It's magical, like an electric pulse through our mouths, and it's amazing.

"I love you more than life itself, Wendy." I pass out again.

/

I'm being shook.

"DIPPER! DON'T DIE! Everything's going to be okay, it'll be okay. I'll go get Stan!" Mabel runs away. I rub my head, and the pain is excruciating.

/

"Ow, what happened?" I ask Mabel.

"We were really having some time travel issues, and Bill took you out with his powers, erasing you from the universe, almost permanently. Then the Time Protection Agency saved our butts. You kissed Wendy, and the TPA erased Wendy's memories of you. And everyone else's memories of us, and let the past travel on its normal course. And now, you're on the ground, with a giant lump on your head, and it must be because you fell on that tree root, right over there! So now you're going to the hospital. Yay, Dipper."

I look at her. My chance with Wendy is now gone, over, and done. I achieved my goal, and I feel empty. That's how I feel emotionally. Physically, my head is throbbing and I covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises. I can't move my left arm.

My goal was achieved, and that should be satisfactory. It's not. Then, Wendy's words pulsate through my brain, _I'll be cheering for you._ Now is when I'm going to need the most cheering. So, Wendy comes back to me.

/

I sit in a hospital bed for days, with 12-year-old and 15-year-old Wendy popping in and out. And the young Soos screamed "Chicken Leg!" and ran around my room a little. Turns out it was a kid who somehow got into my room, not a hallucination. I'll never be able to tell the difference. Now, the doctors tell me, I can go back to the Shack. Apparently that's what I've wanted for days now, and I don't care as I leave the hospital.

"Dipper, you're back!" Stan smiles. I'm still in a lot of pain. Then Wendy walks over to me.

"Hey, I'll always be cheering you on. No matter how hard you fall." She winks and hugs me.

Mabel smiles at me, she saw the wink, too. It wasn't a hallucination. The last summer of my life wasn't a lie.


End file.
